Strange Bits of Happiness
by Beautiful Sensations
Summary: A collection of drabbles/one shots- designed to make you smile. Mostly will centre around Natsu x Lucy but later on will also contain other pairings.
1. Panties

Strange Bits of Happiness

Title- Panties

Pairing- Natsu x Lucy

Summary- Natsu takes tips from Happy. It does not work out.

_A/N- I've decided to write a series of drabbles/oneshots because the stories that I'm writing are too short to be one shots, but too long to be drabbles, so I don't know what to do with them. The stories will mostly centre around Natsu x Lucy but later on they may also include other pairings and characters. And I have given the title 'Strange Bits of Happiness' to this set of drabbles/oneshots because I hope that, after reading these stories, you will have a big s-m-i-l-e on your face :)  
Anyways, here's the first drabble/oneshot. _

_Enjoy!_

-X-

Two figures emerged from the deepening twilight. One had a scarf billowing in the wind while the other, oddly, was floating in the air. The two silhouettes appeared to be engaged in a deep, philosophical conversation, judging from tones of their voices.

"Hey Natsu, what are you giving Lucy? It's her birthday tomorrow, you know."

"I know…..but I don't know what to give her. Something safe. I don't wanna wake up one fine morning without any arms or legs!"

"Yeah, Lucy can beat Erza when it comes to scariness if she wants to."

"Yeaahh….she's a weirdo alright…What do you think I should give her?"

"You should give her a pair of new panties- since you burned her old ones."

"P-panties?"

"Yeah. What if she notices the charred bits of cloth in her drawer? What if she's mourning her old and beloved panties, which _you_ so conveniently burned a few days ago?"

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to!"

"And you know how weird Lucy is when it comes to her clothing, Natsu."

"Sshhhhh!"

They both looked around fearfully, expecting something- or someone- to jump out of the bushes and ambush them. They surveyed the area with wary eyes.

Nothing happened.

They both sighed, relieved that the danger of imminent death had passed. Then the taller figure began to reprimand the odd flying one:

"You idiot! What if Lucy- or worse, Erza- had heard us? They would have eaten us for breakfast!"

"I don't think that I taste really good, Natsu."

There was a grunt. "So you think I should give Lucy some…_panties?"_

"Aye! We can make up for the fact that we didn't even hold a funeral for her poor burnt panties."

"Panties have funerals too?"

"Aye! How else do you think they go to heaven?"

There was a short silence, while the figure receiving counsel pondered upon this piece of advice. Then:

"That's a great idea Happy! I'm all fired up now!"

"Aye!"

-X-

The saleswoman who had a morning shift in the lingerie section of the clothes department of the supermarket had a very _peculiar_ morning indeed. She was a very experienced saleswoman- having been in this field for about six years- but never in her life had she ever encountered a costumer like _him_ before.

He bounded into the clothes department- and promptly began to yell about some panties. It took her a while to understand that he wanted to go to the lingerie section.

He said that he wanted to buy some panties for his girlfriend. _Pray, what kind of a guy buys underwear for his girlfriend?_ she thought, but her job was to help costumers- even unusual ones like him- and she did exactly that.

It turned out to be more challenging than expected.

He examined the various shelves in that section- while the surrounding women gave him all sorts of looks, ranging from awkward looks to embarrassed looks to angry looks, but the majority of them were giving him uncomfortable looks. She couldn't blame them. She was feeling quite uncomfortable herself.

The strange thing was that the man himself was utterly oblivious to the awkwardness of the women around him.

After spending a l-o-n-g time studying different underwear and contemplating with his blue cat whether to buy purple panties or pink ones- which made her cringe- he _finally_ chose a pair.

The panties were the same colour as his hair- she noted with some amusement- as she went to the cashier and told her to gift-pack the flimsy set of clothing.

She silently wished the man good luck as he walked out of the automatic doors, looking insanely pleased with himself.

-X-

"Happy Birthday Luce!"

"Natsu! You remembered!"

"Well, of course, weirdo. Anyways, here's your present."

Happy hung onto every word as he floated outside Lucy's apartment. He had, after all, given Natsu the utterly _brilliant_ idea of gifting the blonde a pair of panties- and he wanted to witness Lucy's reaction. Then he could go and brag to everyone in the guild about the depth of his ingenious plan.

He heard Lucy squeal. "Wow, you got me a gift! What is it?"

"You'll have to open it and see for yourself."

Happy inched closer to the window so that he could see what was going on.

There was a tearing sound as Lucy ripped off the wrapping paper, and then looked into the box eagerly.

…

…

…

"NATSU! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!?"

"I-It's a pair of panties."

Happy winced as Lucy shrieked, "A PAIR OF PANTIES! WHAT KIND OF A DOOFUS GIVES A GIRL PANTIES!?"

"But you needed some, didn't you?"

"Well, yes- NO! WHAT AM I SAYING! I DID NOT NEED THEM!"

Natsu smirked, which Happy thought wasn't exactly the safest gesture to make, and said, "See, you needed some- OUCH!"

There was a loud _thud_ as Lucy's fist made contact with the side of Natsu's head.

Happy winced again- and then spun around and flew off, whistling as if he hadn't got a care in the world.

-X-

_Well?_

_For the people who have alerted Tact- I'm really glad that you liked my story and alerted it so that you could read more, but sadly Tact is a one shot… :(_

_Oh, and before I forget, reviews please! Your reviews inspire me to write more :D_


	2. Hopes

Strange Bits of Happiness- Chapter 2

Title- Hopes

Pairing- Jellal x Erza

Summary- She never loses hope, even after what has happened. Her heart bleeds and her soul aches, but he never leaves her mind.

_A/N- I know I had said that these one shots are mostly going to be about Natsu and Lucy- but change of plans. Now the stories will revolve around whichever characters my fickle mind attaches itself to. But the stories will mostly be either NaLu or Jerza.  
Happy reading! _

_**Standard disclaimers apply.**_

-X-

Sand hits her palms and knees, and a moment later she feels water lapping at her feet. A warm, slightly salty breeze ruffles her short red hair and stings her raw wounds. She can hear water pounding against the rocks, and knows that she far, far away from the tower.

Yet she does not open her eyes to see her surroundings, she does not savour her freedom. For what is the use of this freedom when she has no one to share it with? Her friends are either dead or are still enslaved. She is away from the tower, but never before has she felt this lonely or imprisoned.

Tears leak out of her shut eyes and drip onto the sand.

She has failed to fulfil her promise. She has attained freedom, but lost the ones precious to her. Her promise. She had promised all of them that one day they would taste freedom, together, and that has backfired onto her. And more importantly, she wasn't able to rescue _him_.

The bitterness and unfairness of it all is overwhelming, and she opens her eyes for the first time after reaching this faraway place, and looks up to the large silver moon. Silver, like her tears which stream down her cheeks. She screams in anguish and pain, sobbing copiously, cursing everything and everyone for this agony. What has she done, to receive this crushing despair? More importantly, what has _he_ done to receive this destiny?

The tower, which he had wanted to escape, is now his home.  
And now she is free, but is also alone.

Hours pass before she has the courage to stand up and look around. Sand, water, rocks….she knows what it is called but she can't recall its name. What does it matter, anyway? Remembering its name will not help her get her friends back.

She wanders around aimlessly, the past events still haunting her with every step. Then she remembers. She remembers Grandpa Rob's last words:

"Go… to….. F-Fairy Tail…."

Fairy Tail? What in the world is that? But she must find it, whatever it is, for Grandpa Rob's sake.

Her torn feet ache and bleed, her wounds prickle and throb, but that is nothing compared to the turmoil inside her head. But in the end, she makes up her mind to live her life as fully as she can. She owes it to all her friends, especially to him. She thinks and she thinks, and then comes to the conclusion that, one day, he will snap out of this stupor and return to the kind, gentle boy that he once was.

Her poor, human heart still aches and bleeds, but she clings onto false hopes and embraces them with all her strength. Her wishes are what keep her from giving up, and her hopes, her false hopes, that one day he will be free from the chains of evil that bind his mind.

In the end her hopes escape, ripping her heart and draining her blood, until, after regaining consciousness, she falls into the snares of delusion all over again.

-X-

_What do you think?_

_Thank you all those people who reviewed/favourited/alerted this story And for those people who favourited this story but didn't review, I think that a story that is good enough to be a favourite deserves a review, right?_


	3. Attachment

Strange Bits of Happiness

Title- Attachment

Pairing- Natsu x Lucy

Summary- Who knew that Lucy was- well- so _attached_ to everything?

_A/N- Aaaand we're back onto the NaLu track.I had this idea when I was reading The Hunger Games for the, well, 20__th__ time. Anyways, happy reading! :D_

_**Standard disclaimers apply.**_

-X-

It was a bright sunny day, and a salmon-haired man was fishing with a blue cat, and a blonde woman was lying on her tummy on a stretch of grass nearby, reading.

Oops.

Said blonde woman had just hurled her book away and was now slapping herself. She kept muttering repeatedly, "No-no, NO! This can't be! Noooooo!"

The salmon-haired man and the blue cat, who had just been arguing about whose fish was larger in size, noticed their friend's strange behaviour. She was curled up into a ball. They approached her warily, and then jumped as she suddenly shrieked.

"What's wrong Luce?" asked the salmon-haired man.

"Yeah, why are you acting so weird Lucy? Weirder than normal, you know," chirped the blue cat.

The girl, Lucy, raised her head and looked at the two of them with a murderous glint in her eyes. They took a step back fearfully. Then she just sighed, "Nothing, Natsu. I just…need to be alone for some time."

With that she got up, brushed the soil off her skirt and stalked off, towards her apartment.

The man, Natsu, frowned and looked at the blue cat, "Wonder what's wrong with her."

"Aye!"

-X-

He leaped into the window and then immediately ducked. Years of experience had taught him that Lucy just loved to aim her kicks at his face whenever he entered her apartment uninvited. He then looked up, grinning, happy that he had dodged her kick but then realized that he hadn't dodged her kick at all.

Because she hadn't tried to kick him at all.

She was sitting at her desk. Her notebook was open and she had a pen in her hand, but she wasn't writing at all. In fact, she wasn't doing anything. She was just staring into space, eyes half-dead.

"Umm….Luce?"

She blinked at him, as if noticing for the first time that he was present. "Oh, hey Natsu."

"What's wrong?"

She inhaled deeply and replied, "Nothing." She put her head down onto the table surface.

Natsu scowled. He normally wasn't the type who would get angry at his nakama, but there was _obviously_ something wrong that Lucy was hiding from him. He didn't like seeing Lucy sad. It made him sad.

"Spill the beans Lucy. There _is_ something wrong. I'll beat the living daylights out of the person who made you sad."

A laugh emanated from Lucy and she looked up at him. He was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"L-Lucy?"

That was when she lost it.

She began yelling something about her book, and a girl, and balloons, and knives and then something about unfairness and death and candy and…

….Natsu couldn't make heads or tails out of it.

"….and then he kissed her!" she was shrieking.

"H-he did?"

She whipped around and glared at him, and her eyes had reduced to narrow brown slits. Then she began bawling again.

"…and then she was just about to reach it..."

"Reach what, Lucy?"

"….but then it just exploded!"

"B-but what was she trying to reach?"

"IT!"

"It what?"

"But then she fell…."

"….eh?"

"…and then he stabbed her!"

"L-Lucy?"

"AND THEN SHE DIED!"

"She d-did?"

Lucy shook him, hard, and screeched, "She died dammit! She died!" Then she collapsed onto the floor, whimpering.

"B-but Lucy," he asked, now thoroughly confused. "Who died?"

"She did!" cried Lucy, and pointed towards the book that was lying on her bed.

Suddenly everything made sense, and Natsu stopped himself from slapping his forehead.

_Of course. Her favourite character in that book died,_ he realized. _But why does Lucy always attach herself to characters that are going to die?_

Shaking his head at his team-mate's folly, he picked her up and gently put her down on the couch, before wandering into the kitchen, hoping to stumble across some ice-cream.

-X-

_This happened to me when I first read about Rue's death :'( *sob*_

_Reviews are nice. Just letting you know._


	4. Mosquito

Title- Mosquito

Pairing- Team Natsu friendship fic

Summary- "How does Natsu manage to do it so well? Dammit, you stupid mosquito!"

_A/N-….Yeah, I seriously don't know where this came from._

-X-

_Buzz buzz_

Don't you know how annoying you are?

_Buzzzzzzz_

Do you know just how much I hate you, little titch?

_Buzzzz buzzzzz buzzzz_

"Gotcha!" I shrieked, as I leapt off the bed, bringing my palms together forcefully in mid-air. I landed onto the carpet with a loud thud, and a few expletives floated up to me from below, which was undoubtedly my landlady protesting against the noises coming from my room. I ignored her and scanned the room.

Nothing.

I beamed and punched the air in my enthusiasm. Then the buzzing hit my ears again.

I growled and spun around, my eyes narrowing to slits, searching for the perpetrator.

_Where is it? WHERE IS IT?!_

Then I saw it, hovering near the couch, before landing atop the plump cushion with ease. Its wings were folded gracefully and I glared at it. It was taunting me. The freaking little titch which was barely the size of my eyelash was _taunting me!_

With an angry war cry, I sprinted across the room and launched into the air, my hands ready to squash the life out of the miserable little wretch. I landed on the soft cushion and examined my palms for any sign of victory. There was none.

_What the heck._

How did Natsu manage to do it so well? He simply plucked them out of the air and crushed them! How did he do it?

_Buzz._

It was behind me. I tried the stealthy approach this time. I turned around, ever so quietly, 90 degrees at a time and faced the pipsqueak. It was on the lamp and I eyed it warily as I tiptoed towards it and raised my hands for the impact.

_You are so dead this time._

It buzzed slightly but retained its position. A floorboard creaked beneath my feet and it raised its head, buzzing softly. I froze and held my breath. It hopped off the lamp and landed on my desk, skidding across my ink pen and made itself comfortable on my bookmark.

I resumed my tiptoeing.

I was only a few inches away from it. It tittered slightly but didn't move. I placed my hands around it and _CLAPPED._

It flew away just as my palms made contact. I whirled around, snarling. I wasn't about to give up so soon. It was buzzing towards my bed again. I made my way to my bed quietly and it buzzed around my face. I brought up my hands, ready to squish it.

It hovered around me and I leapt into the air, bringing my palms together vehemently. I landed on the duvet and quickly looked at my palms. It was there, lying against my skin, dead.

I whooped, brushing my palms against my skirt, and began doing some sort of victory dance on the bed (which involved a lot of jumping and flailing of the arms and shaking of the hips). I had done it! I had finally done it!

I had finally killed a mosquito!

I cackled in pleasure and turned around, intending to go to the washroom to wash my hands- and froze.

The door was open, and so was the window. A sword lay on the floor, lying on top of a white shirt. And in front of me were my three team mates, (four, if you count the one floating in the air) with their mouths open, gaping at me, shocked.

All five of us stayed in our respective positions for about two minutes or so- and then there was pandemonium. Natsu guffawed, Gray hiccupped and snorted, Erza re-equipped into her Flame Empress Armour and began brandishing her sword, Happy giggled and squeaked and I stared at them, blushing fiercely, embarrassed hugely.

Erza looked at me seriously, "Lucy, what were you doing? Was there someone here who provoked you to defend yourself?"

"N-no, I- um, actually, eh-"

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha-"

"W-what are y-you guys doing here?"

"-hahahahahahahahahaha-"

"We came to call you for a mission-"

"-hahahahahahahahahahaha-"

"-but you seemed to be _occupied_-"

"-hahahahahahahahahahaha-"

"What were you trying to do anyways?"

"-hahahahahahahahahahaha-"

"SHUT UP FLAME BRAIN!"

"-hahahahahahahahahaha-"

"No, Lucy, you must tell us. Was there someone here?"

"N-no, it was just a mosquito-"

"A mosquito? Bwahahahahahaha-"

"You were trying to kill a mosquito? Bwahahahaha-"

"-hahahahahahhaha-"

"-hahahahahahhaha-"

I sighed. This one was going to be talked about for weeks.

-X-

_Reviews are nice. Just letting you know._

_Also, my exams are starting in about 2 weeks, and then they'll continue until 27__th__ Sept. So there's not going to be any more updates till then._


End file.
